HALF
by aimaginary
Summary: Ada sebuah rahasia. Dimana menurut clan pertama dan clan kedua itu aib. Sampai mereka harus membuang diantara mereka. Mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu. Turunlah sebuah ramalan. Yang akan mengubah aib ini.
1. Prolog

**HALF**  
><strong>Main Chara<strong> : Belum ada untuk saat ini  
><strong>Length<strong> : Chaptered (insyallah kalo ada yg minat)  
><strong>Cast<strong> : Tukan Sendiri ;)  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Fantasy  
><strong>Author<strong> : Imaginary

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**don't forget to give a review**

* * *

><p><strong><span>TEASER<span>**

Ada sebuah **rahasia**.

Dimana menurut clan pertama dan clan kedua itu adalah** aib**

**Aib** yang mereka tutupi dari manusia yang menganggap mereka sempurna

Sampai mereka harus membuang** kedua** diantara mereka

Karna sifat clan pertama yang **egois**

Dan clan kedua yang **serakah**

Mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu

Tapi saat **dia** lahir di dunia ini

Turunlah sebuah ramalan

Yang akan mengubah **aib** itu indah disaat yang tepat

Saat ada yang ingin merubahnya…

Maka semua itu akan berubah

**PERCAYALAH**

* * *

><p>"Ma kita mau kemana? Kenapa kita harus pergi tanpa appa?"<p>

"Ma.. kenapa eomma berlari sangat kencang?"

"Bukannya kita sudah berjanji untuk tetap bersama?"

Tanya seorang anak lelaki yang berada dalam gendongan sang eomma. Anak lelaki itu terus bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi. Yang iya lakukan hanya diam dan melihat. Hanya pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi dan bulan purnama yang bewarna merah, yang dapat ia lihat dari gendongan sang eomma.

Saat sedang bertanya-tanya dalam hati, tentang bulan itu. Ia merasakan bajunya seperti terkena tetesan air.  
>'Perasaan tadi langit cerah dan menakutkan karena bulan merah itu. Kenapa keliatannya mau hujan?'<p>

Reflek, ia mbatin dan melihat keatas. Tidak ada hujan dan langit sama sekali tidak mendung malahan cerah . Saat ia melihat eommanya, ia shock melihat air mata dan wajah pucat sang eomma.

"Lho! Kenapa eomma menangis? Kata appa, eomma tidak boleh menangis"

"Maafkan eomma, nak…"

"Maafkan kami nak.."

"Maaf tidak bisa menepati janji.."

"jangan ikuti merah ataupun abu"

"Kami menya...yangi..mu..nak"

"sa..tu la...gi jja..ngan lle..pass i..ini"

"ii..kuti ka..tta ha..tti..mmu nnak"


	2. Chapter 1

**HALF**  
><strong>Main Chara<strong> : Belum ada untuk saat ini  
><strong>Length<strong> : Chaptered (insyallah kalo ada yg minat)  
><strong>Cast<strong> : Liat nanti ya ;)  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Fantasy  
><strong>Author<strong> : Imaginary

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**TOO MANY TYPO(s)**

**don't forget to give a review**

**Have a nice reading**

* * *

><p>"Aneh, kemari kau!"<p>

Aku hanya dapat menghela napasku dan menghampiri Ahjussi itu, dengan malas-malasan. Inilah hari-hariku selalu penuh dengan caci-makian.

"CEPAT TAK USAH PAKAI LAMA!"

"Sudah ANEH lama lagi, sudah diuntung diterima bekerja disini"

"Ada apa, Ahjussi?"

"Kau harus melepas baju dinginmu itu. Para pengunjung risih melihatnya. Lagipula untuk apa kau memakai pakaian musim dingin, tak taukah kau ini musim panas? Pantas orang-orang memanggilmu aneh. Intinya, bila kau masih mau bekerja disini jangan memakai dan bertingkah yang aneh. Kalau tak mau cepat keluar dari sini!"

"huh… Aku keluar Ahjussi"

Ku lepaskan topi, nametag, dan celemek hitam yang digunakan sebagai seragam. Lalu kutaruhnya begitu saja dimeja terdekat. Langsung aku keluar dari tempat itu.

"Hey, aneh! Aturnya kau tidak meletakkan seragammu dimeja tamu…bla..bla"

Aku tak mendengarkan lagi ocehan Ahjussi itu. Memangnya ia pikir ia siapa dengan seenaknya menyuruhku ini itu, setelah ia memecatku dengan tidak langsung. Memangnya apa salahnya memakai baju dingin dimusim panas?

"huh.."

Lagi- lagi aku menghela napas. Aku tau pasti orang-orang tak sependapat dengan ku. Tapi kalau keadaan ku tak seperti ini mungkin aku bisa memakai pakaian tipis dan pendek. Saat terkena sinar matahari secara langsung, maka kulitku akan memerah seperti terbakar dan rasanya energiku terkuras habis. Terakhir kali aku memakai pakaian pendek dan tipis aku tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat tidur selama 10 hari penuh.

Ku perhatikan sekitarku semua orang menatapku aneh dan berbisik-bisik kepada orang disebelahnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan mereka membicarakanku. Ntah, mengapa siang ini terasa sangat panas dan rasanya pakain hangat ini malah semakin membakar kulitku, pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang. Ku cepatkan langkahku untuk sampai disekitarku sudah mulai sepi karena memang rumahku berada di perbatasan kota yang dekat dengan hutan.

"nak, kau sudah pulang?"

"dan kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

Tanya seorang wanita setengah baya dihadapkanku

"minhae umma aku dipecat lagi. Aku memang anak yang aneh dan merep…"

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap..

* * *

><p>maaf ya kalo sedikit..<p>

semoga masih ada yang minat membacanya :)


End file.
